Mixed Blessing
by Hisashiburi
Summary: Tadashi should have never let him go into that building. However, Tadashi did what what he would regret later. He fell for Hiro's puppy eyes and let go of his wrist, of his little brother. The last time he would even do that, yet, Tadashi, unknowingly, resigned his little brother to his fiery grave. At least, thats what he thinks...(Rated T to be safe, however, it could change.)
1. Chapter 0 - Prolouge

**Hello again everybody. Now, you're probably looking for some explanation on my big change, it's all on my profile. To put it short, I just wanted a fresh start and now here I am. I have a new name and new stories. To be honest I didn't think I would be coming back to Big Hero 6 but this idea is what I wanted my deleted Big Hero 6 story to be, unfortunately, my younger self had to mess things up xD.**

 **Anyway, I Hope you enjoy this, all chapters are already written so this story (Unlike the deleted ones) will actually be complete in due time. So, expect some quick updates.**

 **Chapter 0 - Prolouge**

They never found his little brother in the fire that day.

Tadashi was the one who always believed in miracles. He was the optimist out of the two of them, the hard worker,the older brother. The younger, being quite the opposite was a bit of a pessimist to be fair, and sarcastic. He was Tadashi's little brother.

Not anymore.

Tadashi should have never let him go into that building. However, Tadashi did what what he would regret later. He fell for Hiro's puppy eyes and let go of his wrist, of his little brother. The last time he would even do that, yet, Tadashi, unknowingly, resigned his little brother to his fiery grave.

It was when he heard that Callahan was trapped in the building that he snapped out of his stupor, why didn't he think of this before? He was the smart one! He should have known that is was to dangerous yet...

The fiery explosion that occurred after knocked him off his feet, _'Why?'_ He thought as he fell on his back _'How could I be so stupid?'_

The big brother became an _only_ brother after that.

They never found his brothers body, it was an empty, small casket. Tadashi never remembered crying so hard, he never remembered feeling so cold. Aunt Cass tried her best to comfort him thorough his tears but she ended up breaking as well. They mourned together, Tadashi's friends looking down in sorrow. He tried to be strong, but he never imagined himself crying at his little brothers funeral. His little brother deserved a long life, he had a long life ahead of him! Why did death, have to be so cruel?

Tadashi felt like he buried himself with his brother that day.

* * *

 _ **That was 4 years ago**_

* * *

Tadashi was almost out of collage by now and the world went on as it should have, except, without a little brother, a little inventor. It was just days after the anniversary of Hiro's death came that people held a little ceremony for Callahan as well, it was a yearly thing. One that Tadashi never missed, yet, hated to go to.

Not only did he lose a brother, but a mentor as well.

"Tadashi?" Aunt Cass asked, Tadashi looked up, snapping out of his stupor. They were at said ceremony, he reminded himself. Aunt Cass had a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine Aunt Cass," a smile "Just remembering." Aunt Cass returned the smile. Tadashi looked upon the many flowers scattered about, along with two pictures, that same ones he saw every year at the same time. He felt tears prick his eyes.

"I really miss him, Aunt Cass," he whispered, a stray tear falling against his will. At the same time, every year, he did the same. He always does,

"I know sweetie," she laid her head on his shoulder, "I know"

 _A figure watched from the shadows in what looked to be sorrowful, the same time, every year, they noted._

Always.

 _The figure turned and walked away, disappearing into the darkness once again._

Tadashi turned around to look for the source of the footsteps he heard before, but found nothing. He turned back, sorrowful.

 **This was just the** **prologue, the next chapter is longer.**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors , see you next time my readers.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Hibiki

**These chapters are already pre- written,** **this was updated in quick succession so if you didn't read the prologue do that now...** **Unless you're a rebel, good for you :3. Next chapter won't be posted** **immediately like this one.**

 **ALSO: Any underlined words like this will be explained in the ending A/N, as to why I chose it or what it is.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

When Tadashi arrived at collage the next day, he didn't know what to believe anymore.

He heard that there was going to be a new student entering the building, but he didn't know that this person would bring so much uproar that there would be a whole group of people outside the lab doors. Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred were the only ones in the lab including himself. Honestly, just because a new student arrives today does not mean they had to be here, if they were outside they could meet them faster.

Tadashi sighed, "Was it like this all morning?", Wasabi nodded "Ever since I've arrived, they are supposed to arrive soon I believe." Gogo popped her bubble, "Poor things going to be treated like a celebrity when he gets here."

Tadashi grimaced, he knew the feeling. When he first came to this school guys and girls alike were practically drooling over him, they still do but not as much, he can sympathize. Honey Lemon perked up, "What do you think this new student is like?" a pause "It's going to be fun having a new member in the lab."

Tadashi wondered what type of nickname this kid would receive, poor thing.

"What if he's a cyborg, or even better, someone who would be able to make an invisible sandwich!" Fred could only dream. Wasabi shook his head, "Dude, I doubt anyone would be able to do that..."

"From what I've heard this kid is actually pretty smart, flew through high school in what was like a year," Gogo said dryly "It was probably just the fans though..."

"Well he is studying robotics," Honey added "They must be intelligent to get into this school." Gogo nodded, "Or it's one of those rich kids or got their parents to pay for everything, I don't remember them picking any new students at the convention either." The group nodded, Tadashi smiled "Everyone has potential." Gogo scoffed, "Easy for you to say, genius."

It was when they heard the group outside their door leave that the door finally slid open. Tadashi's eyes widened,

They were a bit on the short side, head reaching just above Tadashi's shoulders. Their wild black hair stuck up in all directions, ending just above their chin and with a little ponytail sticking out the back. They had an oriental complexion, much like Tadashi's own, he must have a bit of Japanese blood in him. They were a bit skinny, and had very prominent features. The person, most likely a male, wore a black hoodie with a small cute robot on it with black jeans.

This person looked so much like...

The group must have been thinking to same, they seemed speechless but Honey spoke up, "Oh, Hello! It's nice to finally meet you..." She gestured for the persons name, "Hibiki Lea, it's nice to meet you all" the boy smiled, he had the warmest brown eyes Tadashi ever seen. He looked so much like...his brother. Tadashi banished the thought, no, Hiro passed away, Hibiki was just like any other person, so he smiled back, somewhat pained,

"I'm Tadashi Hamada" he said, he looked over to Fred "That's Fred," pointed to Gogo "Gogo" Wasabi waved, "Wasabi and-" Honey cut him of "I'm Honey Lemon!" the group smiled at the newcomer, who chuckled, "Cool names." he stated, yeah, they were defiantly odd. Wasabi smiled "C'mon, why don't I show you around and then show you where you work," Did you bring anything with you?"

Tadashi just noticed the kid had a backpack on, it was a bit on the small side and had one of those anime logo on it, what was it again?

"Just what's in the backpack, everything else I'm bringing tomorrow." He followed Wasabi as he led him away. The remaining group looked at each other, "Did I just see a ghost?" Fred asked, Honey shushed him, "Fred! Don't say that!" She knew how sensitive Tadashi was to this topic. However, Tadashi couldn't help but agree with him. Gogo popped another bubble "While the kid looks like the little tyke, doesn't mean it's him Fred."

With Hibiki, Wasabi just finished showing his workspace, and decided to engage in a conversation with the newbie, his hands to his sides to prevent getting, _germs..._

"So, how old are you?" He asked, Hibiki started unzipping his book bag, "I'm 18." He replied. Wasabi's eyes widened, 18? 18 and he already-

"I transferred if that's what you're thinking, that, and I'm a bit smarter than average." a pause "Not to brag about myself..." He pulled out several notebooks, opening one of the drawers on his workspace, Wasabi noticed he did it very meticulously. "Like everything organized?" he asked almost playfully, the 18 year old smiled dryly "Since I'm a bit scatterbrained it's nice to have some organization for all the ideas that go through my head" He explained. Wasabi nodded, and decided to go back to the group. he bid the teen farewell to tell them the news he just learned.

For some reason, Tadashi's chest felt tighter

* * *

Hibiki stayed in his work area mostly, getting everything organized. wasabi even asked for his help when he was done to help organize his own station. The group smiled at the two as Wasabi and Hibiki argued playfully between color coded and alphabetical note organization.

It also seemed that Tadashi wasn't the only late night worker.

Once the "Argument of the Day" was over, the group left the lab leaving Tadashi and even Hibiki. It was a bit awkward, considering Tadashi still felt a bit wary, and he was sure the other picked up on it. Hibiki even tried to start a conversation with him and Tadashi just hugged him off. Tadashi knew he was being a bit childish, but even 4 years later it is hard to forget that you are the cause of your brothers death.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" Hibiki asked out of no where. Tadashi jumped a bit from the sudden question. He stared wide eyed at the other, smiling softly, though it was bit forced.

"It's not you, It's just, a lot of things happened recently..." He wasn't comfortable sharing any details with someone he just meant, but Tadashi wasn't one to tell lie either. Hibiki seemed to calm down a bit, "I understand," a pause "I know I just met you, but I hope we can become good friends, Tadashi" The words were whispered, but the two smiled all the same.

Tadashi still couldn't shake the feeling.

* * *

 _"Did You get anything at all?"_

 _"No Sir."_

 _"Do you realize the_ _importance of this? Do you boy? You don't want a repeat of the last few times, right?"_

a big breath in...

 _"Things like this take time, Sir;_

A pause, the other one on the line sighed,

 _"Fine, but don't forget what you're there for, do you understand?"_

Silence.

 _"I said, do you understand?"_

A sigh.

" _Understood"_

* * *

Hibiki arrived the next morning with a frown, Tadashi was the only one in the lab at the moment, since the others wanted to get coffee. He wanted to continue working on his project. He watched in awe as the younger held a box while balancing what looked to be a coffee cup on top of it. The frown on his face more prominent as he set it down on his lab table. Tadashi felt sympathetic, he really didn't like it when people were sad, stranger or not, they were still human.

"I could have helped you, y'know" He said playfully, trying to lighten the mood. The younger shook his head, "I've always taken my career as a beam balancer seriously." He joked. He took a sip of his beverage, "Coffee?" Tadashi asked,

Hibiki shook his head, "Tea." he said simply "If I had coffee I would be jumping off the walls." Tadashi nodded in understanding, they had a similar preferred drink, "What's your favorite?" It wouldn't hurt to know in case he decide to get his fellow lab parter tea once in a while right?

"Masala Chai, there's a shop down the road that sells it, it's pretty good." he put down the cup, "You?"

"Green tea." he said "My Aunt runs a café, and it's pretty popular" Why was he telling Hibiki this?

The boy nodded in understanding, "That would be nice, is it the Lucky Cat Café? Lots of people talk about that place, good things." Tadashi nodded in confirmation, Hibiki started opening the box he brought in. He pulled out several items, including a little tiny robot. Tadashi, ever so curious, piped up "A Robot, did you ever got bot-fighting?" It was a stupid question, it could have just been one of those models you get from the store. Hibachi smiled sadly,

"Maybe I did, Maybe I didn't" a pause "My adoptive father said I was put in the orphanage after an accident. They had no records on me and couldn't find any remaining family. I have no recollection of what happened." He said slowly. Tadashi flinched a bit, this must have been personal, and he didn't want to intrude on his business. "I-I'm sorry"

Hibiki smiled sadly, "It's okay, I mean, at least I'm...Happy? Right?"

Hibachi returned to unpacking his things and Tadashi went back to working of plans for Baymax. After these couple years his robot still doesn't work as well as he hoped, Baymax can heal and injury, but his scanner doesn't work that well yet either. That, and Tadashi has been to busy with other projects to work on Baymax as much as he wanted to. He worked in silence for a while until Tadashi heard the group come through the door, Fred shouting,

"We got coffee!"

He could hear Hibiki chuckling from his lab.

* * *

Later that night, Tadashi went home on his moped. He bid farewell to a tired Hibiki before he left and said that next time he should come to the café. The younger smiled and nodded.

"Welcome home, sweetie!" He heard Aunt Cass shout from upstairs, the Café already closed for the day. Tadashi smiled, walking up the stairs, he could already here the Rom-Com that Aunt Cass has on in the background. "Hello Mochi." He passed the fat cat sitting on the top step, he smiled at Aunt Cass as she set the table. "You're home early, what's the occasion?"

"Just wanted to spend the rest of the day with the best Aunt!" Tadashi smiled, Aunt Cass chuckled, putting down the plates of chicken and green beans. Long ago Tadashi noticed that she stopped making her hot and spicy chicken, it was Hiro's favorite. Trash had to give her credit, Aunt Cass was a strong woman. She braved through the tears and held Tadashi together after Hiro died. He thanks her to this day.

"So, what's on your mind?" His Aunt asked "You've been spacing out a lot lately"

Tadashi thought for a moment, he should at least tell her about how he invited Hibiki to come over to the Café at least, she's the owner. "We got a new student yesterday, Hibiki, his name is" He said, Aunt Cass perked up "What's he like?". Tadashi thought for a moment, "To put simply, he looks a lot like...you know who." Aunt Cass seemed to understand, no wonder her nephew was spacing out lately. She realized a long time ago it would take a while for her nephew to heal. Tadashi continued,

"Anyway, he really likes tea, it was Masala Chai, I believe. I told him that he should come to the Café next time, you serve some good tea."Aunt Cass chuckled, "You flatter me Tadashi."

The two made small conversation over their meal, happily chatting away the night.

* * *

Hibachi never liked his house, it was dark and cold.

Curtains and shades were always closed, and doors we're always locked, it felt like a prison. The neighbors around them kept to themselves and the streets we're always quiet in the day. At night there we're druggies, and the street lights almost always failed to work. It was long ago that he realized that they lived in the worst part of San Fransokyo, not like he can do anything about it though.

He unlocked the many locks on the back door, the man always wanted him to enter through the back so no one sees him, he was never told why. Another thing on Hibiki's list of many questions.

He sighed as he dropped his messenger back near the front door. It seemed that the other wasn't back, as always. That man was always out doing something-

"You're home late" the voice behind him groaned, "Did you find it yet?"

The teen sighed, seriously, this man-

"Hibachi, you know if we don't get these blueprints, San Fransokyo will be in big trouble" Hibiki practically growled,

"No! You never told me anything! Get these blueprints?What for? I can't just-"

"Do you want people to die, Hibiki?" the man spat, "Do you want more people to die? I told you what happened to my daughter? We've pushed Krei's plan back far enough, at the cost of the microbots. You know this. We won't be able to push it back much farther, that portal, kills."

Hibiki sighed, it was so hard to talk to this man.

"How do you know? Just because your-" The man grabbed his arm hard, pulling the boy closer. Hibiki shrank back,

"How dare you talk back?" He shook him roughly, "A month! That's all you have! One month! Do you understand?"

Hibiki tried to pull away but the man pulled him roughly closer, "I said" he leaned down, "Do you understand?"

Hibachi had tears in his eyes, he wouldn't let them fall, not in front of this man.

"Understood" He said shakily, the man let him go after that and stomped down into the basement. Hibiki let one tear fall, why was he thrown into this life? He didn't remember anything at all and now he is forced to do this. He wanted answers, no, he wanted it all to stop. He was able to piece together that this man was evil, that much he could tell. However, the last time he tried to get him in trouble he was locked in that basement for months.

Now, however, due to some face papers here and there, the man was able to put him into school. It's amazing what he could access with only a computer or phone, that man was smart, he'd give him that.

A month, he can do that.

* * *

Hibachi picked up his signature tea on the way to the lab. He didn't sleep the night before na she was pretty sure that the toast he had this morning was old but he wasn't complaining.

It's what he always did, throwing himself to work so he didn't have to think about the bad, it's just what he does. Many people may say that is a bad way of living but Hibiki say work as a resort, he never had to think about the future, the past, or the ever ugly present that he was living through now. Hibki could just be Hibiki, and Hibiki like , He through away some pessimistic thoughts before entering the building. He was told that usually Tadashi was there in the morning, the others usually getting coffee and such. To be honest he was starting to like it here, but as the boss always said, "Don't get to attached"

He felt like he was failing that.

When he entered, he said good morning to Tadashi and entered his work station, he was given an assignment to create a project in two weeks that represents the importance of recycling for the eco-system, what did that even mean? Tadashi chuckled as Hiro sloppily scribbled in his notebook minutes later at his table.

"You look tired." The older stated, Hibiki huffed out in fake anger, "You think?"

Tadashi chuckled again, was he really that amusing the younger thought,

Tadashi hesitated for a moment, before speaking again, "Sometimes you have to look at things from a different angle" Hibiki could barely hear it but stopped doodling in his notebook immediately,

He wrote the words down, he noticed. Maybe he was just getting a headache because he was tired?

"Yeah, like that would work..." He replied slowly, Tadashi gave a painful smile, and instead continued on with his own work.

He heard the lab doors slide open and Fred step through with his signature "We got coffee!"

Hibiki's headache only got worse.

* * *

 **The underlined words:**

 **Hibiki-** _From Japanese_ _響 (Hibiki) which means "Sound" or "Echo". You can speculate if you want as to why I gave him this name even if there is one. I will reveal it at the end of this story._

 **Masala Chai-** _Literally "Mixed-spiced tea" Made by mixing black tea with many Indian spices and herbs. Originated in India. Usually prepared with the decoction of Cardamom pods, Cinnamon sticks, Ground cloves, Black tea leaves, Pepper corn and Ginger._ **(I never had this myself but it sounds good)**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed, Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors!**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
